Ignorance Is Rather Bliss
by applezz
Summary: A story about Hermione who discovers she feels more for Ron then just friends, finally! However, it's just as Ron beings his relationship with Lavender Brown. Will Hermione fight to get what she wants in the end? Or will everything turn out in a disaster?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Harry Potter fic! I'm quite looking forward to the movie coming out in a few days time! Anyways, please review and tell me what you think so far! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

Chapter One: A Helping Hand

The tables were turned. An ugly game of wizard's chess finally evolved into one I was winning at. Ron looked at me with puzzlement as his mouth curved into a frown. I watched his fingers scratch his head sharply in frustration. Unlike him, I was smiling. I couldn't believe it. I, Hermione Granger, was winning a game against Ronald Weasley, the King of wizard's chess in Hogwarts.

'Bloody hell. You're cheatin, you must be,' Ron's voice rumbled loudly as his eyes darted from one side of the board to the other, trying to recollect our last few turns.

'What?! Ronald Weasley!' I yelled with a short laugh, 'How dare you accuse me! You should know that I'm not good enough to know how to cheat!'

Ron smirked as he played his next turn, 'Oh, well, you're right about that one. Sorry Hermione.'

'Thanks Ron,' I knew he was trying to tease me, but I was fine with it. As long as I was having attention with him away from Lavender. I missed Ron as I hardly got to see him without _her_ stealing him away from Harry and me.

'Face it Ron, she's got you beat,' Harry chuckled from behind us as I finished speaking the words "_Check mate_."

'Yeah yeah. It's rubbish I tell you,' Ron threw up his hands as a sign of defeat.

I stood up from my chair and pulled my black robes on over my shoulders, 'Well Ron, we've played together for almost six and a half years, I was bound to win sooner or later.'

'I guess it was later,' Ron chuckled jokingly as Harry joined in.

I rolled my eyes, feeling the temptation to want to punch the both of em' in the shoulder.

'Joke all you want, but I'm still the one who beat Ron Weasley in a game of wizard's chess,' I said as I stuck my nose up proudly in the air.

'Oh now you've done it!' Ron yelled as he began to chase me out of the common room.

I ran as fast as I could; our laughs filling the grand stair case. However, our playing ended just as quick as it began. I stopped in my tracks as I spotted Lavender Brown standing in front of us on the stairwell with her jaw dropped open. Harry was quick to catch up, only I could tell by his facial expression that he didn't like getting caught in an awkward situation. I grew angry with the fact that I had to watch every move I made with Ron just so poor Lavender wouldn't get upset with jealousy. We were just close friends after all, yet still Lavender had some unknown reason to feel threatened by me. Ron looked at her, mortified. I rolled my eyes; she even had Ron under her control. I guess I should expect it though, seeing as it was his girlfriend.

'Won, we must hurry for dinner,' She spoke annoyingly before giving me a glare.

_If anyone should be annoyed, it should be me, _I thought. I'm sure Harry would be right on board. I watched Ron stride past us, leaving only a gust of air behind him. Lavender linked her arm with his just after giving him a wet snog on the lips. I gagged in revulsion.

'You two coming?' Ron yelled out as he gave a quick glance behind him to face us.

'We're right behind you Ron,' Harry stated.

We began to walk, making sure to stay ten feet away from the couple.

'So, what do you think of her?' I whispered out of the silence.

Harry smiled, 'Well I think Ginny and I are really hitting it off.'

'Not Ginny, Lavender!'

'Oh, well I uh, yeah, she's ok, a bit dimwitted,' Harry stuttered in embarrassment.

I sighed with relief, 'That's good; I'd have to agree with you. So how's Ron taking it by the way?' I watched Harry as I waited for a reply.

He scratched the back of his neck, 'Well, I dunno, I haven't really asked. It's just too bad they need to snog everywhere they go.'

I looked away for a moment to watch my footing on the moving stair case, then shot my glance back at him, 'What?!'

Harry caught my confused and disgusted glance, 'What? Who are you talking about?' Now he became confused.

'Ginny!' I shrieked in a whisper.

'Oh! Well I'd wish you would state people's names every once in a while!' Harry whispered back as he fixed his circular glasses.

'What are you two whispering on about?' Ron asked behind his shoulder.

'Um…nothing important,' Harry replied back.

I gave a glance at Harry out of the corner of my eye with a mischievous smile, 'You haven't told him yet, have you Harry?'

I noticed that Harry began to look nervous, 'We only just started dating three days ago, it's not like we kissed or anything,' Harry noticed my disappointed frown, and then quickly finished off his sentence in a mumble, 'I will soon.'

'What does Ginny think?'

Harry cleared his throat, 'She, uh, wants to just get it over with. I just…what?'

Harry must have noticed my left eyebrow lift up with a slight side smirk creasing my face, 'Stop making excuses, you must get this over with just as Ginny said.'

Harry opened his mouth to speak but we found our feet hit the levelled floor. We quickly caught up behind Ron and Lavender to take our seats in the Great Hall. Everything was beautiful with the enchanted ceiling that glittered the night sky. I loved this room; it was one of my favourites along side the library. I could feel my eyelids grow wide with amusement as I witnessed a shooting star race across the ceiling above my head. It didn't take long before we found our seats and Ron stating how hungry he was. I rolled my eyes.

'Don't worry Won, food is on its way,' Lavender spoke happily as she vividly rubbed Ron's growling stomach.

'Must you always be hungry Ron?' I spoke out, taking care not to catch Lavender's eye.

'I can't help it!' Ron retorted back.

Lavender wrapped her right arm around Ron's shoulder, 'He's a growing boy, he can be hungry whenever he wants. Isn't that right Won Won?' She passed me a malicious-like stare out of the corner of her eye while her face remained in Ron's direction.

Who is she, his mom? My brain began to sizzle from hearing her annoying voice speaking "_Won Won_." Just her voice alone drove me mad; the ridiculous words she used only made it that much worse. _Speaking of "ridiculous" I wouldn't mind using that spell on her right about now. If only she were a boggart. _I smiled to myself in thought.

'What are you smiling about?' Lavender asked as she sat across from me at the table.

I tore my eyes away from my hands though my thoughts still remained. I could see the twitch in her eye and I knew she hated to see me smile. Probably thinks I'm thinking about Ron or something. Who knows what she's thinking in that outlandish head of hers.

'Oh, I'm just really looking forward to dinner,' I spoke with sarcastic delight, although I knew no one would have caught on.

I turned my head away from the sight of Lavender and noticed Harry standing a few feet away. He was talking to Ginny, who seemed to be very pleased with their conversation.

'Come site down you two!' Ron yelled in annoyance across the table.

I chuckled as I rested my head on my palm. I knew full well what Ron was thinking. No wonder Harry hasn't spoken to him yet. I felt Harry's presence sit beside me with Ginny on his left. I looked over at Ron for a moment, speculating about what he could be thinking as he watched carefully at Harry and his sister. Suddenly with surprise Ron had caught my glance, his frown then turned into a smile. His eyes gleamed and I couldn't help but wonder what on Earth was going through his mind at the moment. He usually held a vacant expression and was well to read, but at this moment the way his face had softened, I almost felt some unknown fear. I didn't know what it was.

'I think I can almost smell the food,' Harry spoke out before I could smile back.

I turned to face Harry, although I swore I could still feel and see Ron watching me out of the corner of my eye. I felt my chest rise and fall more rapidly then usual, although I didn't know why. I was still absorbing what had just happened moments before.

'Don't even say that Harry, you're just makin me hungrier by the minute,' Ron spoke in desperation.

I felt calm then, knowing his eyes were no longer on me. I let out a deep sigh. Suddenly everyone's attention left to the front of the room. Albus Dumbledore stood tall at the golden podium, his white beard shined brightly behind the floating candle sticks.

'May the feast - begin,' He spoke loudly with a smile.

I was glad he didn't have a speech for this evening. I found myself also hungry as I felt my stomach growl in anger. The tableware no longer sat lonely upon the table, all kinds of food scattered across in front of everyone's gaping mouths at the snap of Prof. Dumbledore's fingers. Ron grabbed a handful of drumsticks with no hesitation and started to gnaw away at its fleshy crisp surface. I spotted Luna scoop pudding unto her plate, and Neville joined in with her parade of wonderment. I took my share fair of the food, never needing much to satisfy me.

'Wonnie, do you think we could go for a walk after dinner?' Lavender giggled happily.

'Oh, yeah sure,' Ron answered, not tearing away from his food or really bothering to care at the moment.

'We all know what that means,' Harry laughed as he reached out across the table and nudged Ron in the shoulder.

'Please! Could we not mention that? Especially while I'm eating!' Ginny pleaded with disgust. I smiled at her remark.

Harry laughed once again and looked at her admiringly, 'Sorry Ginny.'

I glanced at Lavender who was not impressed, then at Ron whose cheeks now burned into a shade of pink.

'Listen Ron,' Harry continued, 'After you're done your…walk…with Lavender, I'd like to speak to you.' He glanced over at Ginny then back at Ron and I knew then what it was he wanted to talk about.

Ron placed a half eaten drumstick down on his plate, although some of the remains still sat on his mouth, 'What about?'

Lavender eased into the conversation; not bothering to hide herself from being nosey and wanting to know everything that goes on in Ron's life.

'I'll tell you later,' Harry said with nervousness. As soon as Ron and Lavender were busy with their food once again, he glanced at me and whispered, 'I'll need you there with me for support.'

I nodded with a grin. I found it entertaining how anxious Harry was considering that Ron was his best friend. I personally believed that Ron would fully trust Harry as being the most suitable for Ginny and she would be well taken care of. Either that or he would be fully uncomfortable and awkward with it. It could go both ways. I had hoped however that it would work out for the best. For so long Harry had seen Ginny as _"out of bounds"_ in his eyes. This was Ron's sister after all, and it was one touchy situation Harry had to deal with.

*.*.*.*.*.*.

After the dinner Harry and I left to the common room with Neville, Ginny and Seamus. Ginny left to the girl's dormitory straight away, not wanting to be witnessed by Ron after he came back from the walk with Lavender. I knew she assumed the worst, and she didn't want to deal with Ron's good for nothing blabbering about how much he disapproves of Harry and Ginny being together. It was for the best anyway. I watched Harry pace back and forth across the common room. All heads were shaking in disappointment because he would not speak a word.

'Could you at least tell us why you're so nervous?' Neville spoke out breaking the silence.

My mouth remained shut for the time being as I sat on the red velvet couch in front of the stone fireplace.

'I'm sorry but Neville, Seamus, could you please leave? I don't mean to be rude or anything,' Harry stopped to reply as he pulled his fingers through his hair.

'Sure, we'll leave you to whatever you're doing,' Seamus answered angrily before grabbing Neville's forearm and pulled him out of the room into the boy's dormitory.

I watched as Harry shook his head in disparagement.

'Don't mind Seamus Harry, you know how he gets sometimes,' I said with concern.

Harry nodded with agreement as he crossed his arms, 'I know, I'm just more worried about what Ron will say.'

About fifteen minutes after, Ron walked in alone, although nobody could fail to spot the blotched mark that lay upon his neck. I stared at his hair with my lifted brow, and he was quick to notice and pat it down. He couldn't deny what had gone on, although we all bothered not to speak a word of it. It was strange; a part of me felt a pinch of a nameless anger brewing inside of me. Harry rubbed his nose quickly as Ron began to say something.

'So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about Harry?'

'I-uh… I'd like to just say it straight away." Harry stuttered nervously.

Ron waved his hand, 'Well get on with it then.'

Harry glanced over at me, and I nodded for him to go ahead. For what was only a few seconds seemed like an hour within the awkward silence.

'Well Harry? You're gettin' me bloody worried. What is it?' Ron asked with uneasiness as he ran his hand through his red coloured hair, only to mess it up again.

'I'd like you're…permission…to date Ginny.' Harry finally admitted as he ran his sweaty palms down his pants.

With that Ron had kept silent for only a moment. Then, as if he just realized it was a mistake, he gave out an eccentric and uneasy laugh. It took Harry and me both aback. We never expected this kind of behaviour from him, but either way, things did not look good.

'You're joking right? Blimey Harry, you had me worried there for a moment!' Ron breathed within his laughs.

I moved my eyes in Harry's direction. His facial expression was shocked. I knew he had become speechless, so I had so speak up.

'It's not a joke, Ron,' I said bluntly with a worried tone.

Ron's laughs stopped as he estimated already that it was the truth, only he didn't want to believe it. 'What?' He asked, facing me.

I was about to reply but I hardly got my mouth open when Harry spoke up.

'It's not a joke, I'm telling the truth.'

'"Not a joke,"' Ron repeated with a sneer worthy of Malfoy.

'Don't start Ron,' Harry knew full well what Ron was like when he got angry.

'Don't start?' Ron choked, 'You're talking about my bloody sister! You know how much I hate seeing her with someone, and how happy I was when she broke off with Dean!'

'I know Ron, I just thought because I'm you're friend you would expect differently from me. I'm not out just to snog or shag with her. I… I think I might love her…' Harry's voice trailed off and his face burned with embarrassment.

Ron scoffed with anger, 'You don't love her.'

'Ron!' I shouted, almost surprising myself, 'At least consider that Harry is asking for your permission first. Give him some respect at any rate! You can't hold Ginny back with seeing anyone just because you're uncomfortable with it.'

'You know what-' Ron's face flooded red with anger, 'Just stay out of this Hermione!'

'I asked her to be here with me Ron, and she has a point!' Harry shot back.

Ron shook his head, 'Then why ask me for my bloody permission if you plan on dating her anyway! To think I'd be seeing my best friend snog my sister is disgusting!' Ron added.

I huffed with fury then, 'And you don't think that seeing you snog with Lavender everywhere you go isn't disgusting?!'

'Why do you care so much Hermione? What, jealous that I'm the one snogging someone and Krum isn't here to-'

'What does Krum have to do with any of this?!' I interrupted. I could not believe what was coming out of Ron's mouth. I didn't want to hear another word of it.

'And Lavender?' Ron choked.

'Alright enough!' Harry shouted to end our quarrel, 'What is wrong with you two?'

Ron shrugged, 'Nothing Harry, in fact I'm heading to bed.'

Without another word Ron spun around and headed furiously up the stairs towards the boy's dormitory. A crowd of people had swarmed around on the balcony wondering what the hell was going on. I looked at Harry, still trying to catch my breath.

'I'm sorry Harry.'

He looked down to the floor then back at me.

'Don't bother, I expected it from Ron,' Harry gave a reassuring smile but I could not give one back, 'Goodnight Hermione,' His voice sounded exhausted.

'Goodnight,' I replied. I could tell he was not looking forward to meeting up with Ron again in the dormitory. Hopefully he won't speak a word to Harry tonight. I sighed as I watched everyone scatter into their rooms. I thought back about what Ron had said. What made him so furious to talk about Krum? I shook my head in wonderment. I felt myself growing tired as I watched the rain spit hard against the sash windows. I left straight to the dormitory then, and with surprise, because she normally did not do this, I found Ginny sobbing in her bed.

'I guess you heard what went on?' I asked quietly as I sat beside her.

She sat up and nodded. The moonlight cast on her watery eyes that made them sparkle.

'It wasn't hard to ignore. I just can't believe how selfish Ron is being,' Ginny sighed.

'I know,' I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder, 'But things will get better, I'm sure of it. Ron just needs time to mull things over,' I smiled reassuringly.

Ginny smiled back, by this time her tears had disappeared, 'You're probably right. Thank you.'

I gave her a hug and walked over to my bed and changed. After I crawled in, I sat there in the darkness, hoping that things really would work out for the best, and possibly try to figure out these strange occurrences that have been happening to me lately when around Ron. I sighed quietly before I finally fell asleep within the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**First I'd like to thank you all for the reviews and adding me to your favourites and alerts. I very much appreciate it! ****Well here is chapter two, I hope you all enjoy reading it! Please don't be afraid to review, they are what keep me going after all!**

Chapter Two: Questions And Answers

The cold autumn breeze swept my brown hair up in twirls as I made my way towards the Quiddich pitch to meet up with Harry and Ginny after practice. I was dreading this. I didn't want to be around Ron whilst Ginny and Harry were around. Although, he was mad at me too. He hasn't talked to us for three days now since the argument. The only way he speaks to us at all is through Lavender, pretending we're not even there, all the while her enjoying every minute of it. Harry had remained just friends with Ginny in order to prove to Ron that he will not go against his word. However, Ron still believes they could be sneaking a snog around a corner in secrecy behind his back. I couldn't believe how absurd and childish he was being.

I walked through to the entrance and watched them finish up. The red and black colours of their robes moved quickly through the air in a blur. I glanced around, but could not see Ron. Just then everyone began to descend to the ground, so I decided to make my way towards the group. My feet only took a few steps until Ron unexpectedly turned around the corner and was an inch away from colliding into me. He backed away a few steps only to notice who it was. He gave a short glare and a roll of his eyes, and then treaded the dirt as he walked past me in some sort of great temper. Dust escaped into the air around me and I began to cough as it tucked itself away down my throat.

'Ron!' I choked as I spun around to face him, 'Wait a second!'

Ron kept on walking as if he never heard a word that came out of my mouth. I grew frustrated. 'Ron, please.' This time my voice sounded firm without any hint of desperation.

He stood frozen in place for only a moment, and then turned around ferociously, 'What Hermione? Can't you leave a man in peace?'

I was relieved that I finally got Ron's attention and that he was actually talking to me, despite the attitude, 'Are we not friends?' I huffed.

I could tell Ron was speechless for a moment. He blinked a few times, and his voice softened, 'Blimey, of course we are,' He paused briefly, but then his eyes showed a flare of anger once again, just as though he'd never changed his tone a few seconds earlier, 'I'd just like to be mad for a while without you, Harry or Ginny on my back all the time!'

'On your back?' I asked confused, 'what about Harry and Ginny?!'

Ron shrugged, 'What about them? I said I was uncomfortable abou' it. They're being selfish.'

'Selfish?!' I shot back with a slight chuckle of anger, 'They're not the ones being selfish, Ron.'

Ron waved his hand in the air just before he began to walk away, 'Oh - go bother someone else Hermione.'

'Ron, I love you,' I spoke suddenly and matter-of-factly, thinking that this was my last chance of hope, 'I don't want us to fight.'

Ron rapidly turned to face me once again, but this time his facial expression had totally changed, even his cheeks scorched red, 'What did you say?'

'I said I love you Ron, we're such close friends. I don't want us to fight.' I was quite surprised how Ron had drastically changed his mood.

'Oh, right,' Ron spoke with almost a disappointing tone.

I breathed heavily, ignoring what had just happened although a little confused, 'Will you at least think about Harry and Ginny?'

Ron held silent for a moment in thought, but then nodded slowly, 'Yeah, yeah I'll think about it.'

Suddenly Lavender appeared with Parvati, and I was almost glad to see their presence. Both were chuckling happily.

'How was practice, Ron?' She blurted.

I watched Ron smile and kiss Lavender hard on the lips, then walk away into a conversation until he turned the corner and was out of site. Suddenly I was startled by a familiar voice behind me.

'Are you that thick Hermione?' Harry smiled as he shook his head.

I turned around and noticed him and Ginny standing there, 'Hardly. I try and help you two out and that's how you thank me?'

'Oh I thank you for that, but it's not what I mean,' Harry laughed.

I gave Harry the most puzzled look he'd probably ever received from me, 'What?'

'Well I've got to head to class,' Ginny exclaimed as she walked past me, never letting me hear Harry's answer, although by the look of it he wasn't going to anyway. 'I'll see you two later.'

Harry gazed at the back of Ginny's head and spoke, 'Bye.'

I stared at the dirt ground whilst Harry kept his green, blissful eyes on Ginny. My mind was boggled, thoughts kept buzzing through it like Cornish Pixies. _Did I say something wrong to Ron? I couldn't have, he never yelled at me. Then what was the problem? Did Ron -_

'Hermione, are you still at Hogwarts?' Harry asked, rushing me away from my thoughts.

I blinked a few times to get out of my stare as I looked up from the ground, 'Oh - right. Sorry Harry.'

Just at that moment Cormac walked between Harry and I. His eyes stayed glued to me, and I tried to avoid them as much as possible. He didn't speak a word, but he held a lustful smile that created nausea in the pit of my stomach.

'Come 'on then, let's go to Potions,' Harry spoke after Cormac was out of the way.

*.*.*.*.*.*.

As Harry and I made our way into Potions class, Professor Slughorn greeted us happily inside. Everyone else had already taken their seats, including Ron and Lavender who were too much into what they were doing to pay attention to anything else.

'Alright, everyone is their seats?' Slughorn began as he watched our faces stare back at him, 'Perfect, perfect!'

I clasped my hands together, paying attention to every word he spoke. Also because I didn't want to listen to Lavender's irritating chuckles in the background.

Although Potions class was never my favourite subject, I found it to be most intriguing today, besides the point that Malfoy gave few foul glares and slowly mouthed the words "mud blood" in my direction just to make sure I got his point. I enjoyed Slughorn's classes because whoever brew the best potion in the lesson would usually win a prize. Today's prize is the Veritaserum potion that would cause anyone who drank it to say the truth about what they're thinking whether they would want to say it or not. The affects last for about an hour. I'm not sure why he would give a student a potion like that but I didn't care. I needed it. I needed to use it on Harry to tell me exactly what he meant at the Quiddich pitch. Professor Slughorn lifted the wavy-shaped bottle in the air for all to see; its colourless contents glistened brilliantly within the sunlight that gleamed through the stain glass windows.

'Everyone, begin brewing your potions! You will find the ingredients on page 54,' Slughorn announced.

I quickly raised myself off my seat and flipped quickly through my text to page 54. I made my way to a cabinet and began to collect the ingredients. When I walked back to my seat with all the items bundled in my arms, I "accidentally" spilled knotgrass, which is normally used for polyjuice potion, into Malfoy's cauldron when he wasn't looking. I smirked satisfactorily as I hurried my pace back to my desk. I noticed Ron watch me, and he had some sort of smile across his face. I felt pleased with myself.

'Blimey Hermione,' Harry chuckled, 'You really want that potion, yeah?'

I barely looked up from my busy hands when I answered. 'You could say that.'

'I'd like to properly thank you for what you did for Ginny and I,' Harry continued, 'He's already loosening up. He nodded a hello to me when we went to get ingredients.'

This time I looked up from what I was doing, 'It was no trouble,' I smiled.

I was glad Ron took consideration to what I said, although I hardly believed it to be much. I focused my eyes once again to my cauldron as I gently stirred the liquid inside. I took a quick one second glance at Ron who seemed to be having trouble with his potion. His left hand rubbed rigidly against the side of his face. I then took a glimpse at Malfoy. His cauldron created some odd smoke that ascended slowly in front of Slughorn's shaking head. Malfoy's expression was the utmost bemused and frustrated as to why his potion had gone terribly wrong even though he had used the right ingredients from the beginning. I smiled to myself once again. Professor Slughorn then walked towards my table and examined the potion intently. A smile creased his face.

'Well done, well done Hermione! Why, judging by the smell, I think Miss Granger's done it!' Slughorn proclaimed to the class.

Everyone's eyes fixated on me and my potion, some in disgust and some in excitement.

'It is only fitting that you,' Slughorn pulled out the potion from his robes pocket, 'earn the prize!'

Most of the students in the class clapped as they watch Slughorn place the Veritaserum into my hand.

'As for you, Mr. Malfoy, well, I'm sure you'll catch on soon enough,' Professor Slughorn finished with a frown before dismissing the class and walking back to his desk. Malfoy's mouth opened to speak, possibly to retort something nasty, but it quickly shut, ending with a grimace as his hollow greyish-blue eyes caught mine.

'Well done Hermione!' Harry cheered as he gave me a few pats on the back as we squeezed past everyone through the door. Malfoy's figure quickly vanished behind the rest of the students who eagerly made their way out of the classroom. 'Have any ideas on what you're going to use it for?'

I gave a quick glance behind my shoulder at Ron who was still packing up his things with Lavender at his side before I looked at Harry. 'I might have a couple ideas,' A sly smile creased my lips as I stared right into Harry's bright green eyes.

'That was brilliant Hermione!' A voice called out behind me.

My heart suddenly beat rapidly without my control, but I did not know why. I turned around, only to see Neville catching up to me. My heart then beat normally again after taking a few deep breaths.

'Thank you Ron - I mean Neville, sorry,' I chuckled sheepishly.

'Oh don't think anything of it. Still, well done! Just don't be putting that in my drink,' Neville replied with a nervous laugh, 'Well I'll see you two at dinner. Luna's waiting for me in the library.'

'See you,' Harry and I both said as we watched him run off clumsily down the hall.

'Yeah Neville's right, I wouldn't want that in my drink either,' Harry grinned.

'Oh come on Harry! Would you really believe I would do that?' I asked, although hiding a frown in disappointment. I didn't want to go against Harry's request, but after working so hard for that potion, what else could I use it for?

Suddenly I heard loud footsteps echoing the almost empty hallway behind us. Harry and I turned around to see Ron and Lavender running to catch up to us. Lavender's footsteps were too quiet to hear.

'Ron,' Harry spoke out.

'I think you, Ginny and I should talk,' Ron declared without a hello or a look at me.

'Right now?' Harry asked before Ron nodded in reply, 'Let's go find Ginny then.'

Ron gave Lavender a quick snog on the lips and walked down the hall in the opposite direction. Harry joined him after giving a quick nod, which left me alone with Lavender.

'Hi, Lavender,' I spoke awkwardly not really wanting to talk to her, but I didn't want to be mean either.

'Hello Hermione,' Lavender responded quickly as she stared up at the ceiling.

I opened my mouth to speak but she talked first before I could say a word.

'I'm going to look for Parvati,' she finished as she walked off.

I huffed in disbelief with her rudeness. The one time I act nicely she just ignores it. However I was glad in a way, I didn't need to worry about trying to make a conversation with her. The only thing Lavender liked talking about was Ron. I don't know how Parvati can deal with it all the time. I made my way to the Great Hall early to study my History of Magic textbook that I had along with my Potions text before everyone else arrived for dinner. I felt lonely in a way; Ron had Lavender, Harry had Ginny, and Neville had Luna. It doesn't matter, my studies is what's most important. At least I hope Ron allows Harry and Ginny to date. I sighed as I felt the weight of the Veritaserum in the pocket of my robes. After a moment of thought, my eyes peered at Harry's goblet. It would be too obvious if I did it now. Everyone would notice the change in his behaviour. I shook my head quickly as I forced my eyes back at the words on the text. The Professors walked in then at that moment to take their seats at the front.

'Hermione!'

I looked over in the direction of the familiar voice and noticed Hagrid's bushy face smile at my presence as he stood tall beside me.

'Hello Hagrid,' I grinned brightly as I was happy to see him, too.

'What er yeh doin' 'ere so early?'

'Just thought I would catch up on some studying,' I patted my textbook in proof.

Hagrid nodded, 'I see tha'. Horace tol' me yeh re'evied a bottle o' Veritaserum fer brewin' the fines' potion in class, well done!'

I felt my cheeks blush, 'Thank you Hagrid.'

'O' course,' Hagrid patted my shoulder, although it was more of a push with the strength of his hand, 'its good ter see yeh're exceedin,' eh? Though it's no surprise.'

I nodded.

'Well tell Harry 'an Ron I said 'ello.'

'I will,' I replied before Hagrid gave me his last smile and walked off to rejoin the rest of the professors.

I stared back down to my book once again. I knew it wouldn't be long before everyone else would start to pile up inside the Great Hall, so I closed the book and placed both on my lap. I rubbed my shoulder up and down with my right hand as I looked down at my empty plate. I began to seal myself in my thoughts once again. _Maybe I should wait until we're inside the common room? _It will be a while before I can find myself alone with one of his drinks at bay. _Or maybe spend a day at the Three Broomsticks and wait for him to go to the loo, as long as no one was around to witness it. _This is nonsensical! All this for what? _Why is it so important for me to find this out?_

Suddenly I heard laughs and conversation spill itself into the large open room. A sea of black bodies with bobbing heads all made their way to find their seats. I spotted Ron, Harry and Ginny looking seemingly happy as they walked down towards me at the Gryffindor table. I was relieved about that, and I let out a warm smile. Ron must have given them his approval. I then noticed Lavender follow within close perimeter behind Ron. I frowned.

'Hello Hermione!' Ginny yelled in excitement as she raced towards me and sat down.

'Hello Ginny,' I greeted back.

Harry took his place beside Ginny with a cheerful grin that beamed from ear to ear. My attention then left straight to Ron whose hands held firmly in his pockets. His eyes caught mine and he began to mumble something.

'What? Speak up Ron,' I asked with a hint of frustration.

Before Ron repeated his words he took a seat across from me with Lavender by his side. 'I'm sorry for bein' a git to you earlier.'

I was taken by surprise, wishing then that I didn't show an attitude just before his adequate apology. 'It's alright Ron. The past was the past.' I didn't know what else to say. I was almost kicking myself for not saying something cleverer and less embarrassing. At least I thought it was embarrassing. I looked away to hide the sudden blush that crept to the surface of my cheeks.

'Are you alright Hermione? You seem a bit flushed,' Ginny pointed out in a whisper.

'Just a bit warm,' I stated. I suddenly remembered something to change the subject, 'Hagrid says hello to you two,' my eyes went from Ron then quickly to Harry.

'Oh that reminds me, he wants to know how Norberta is doing,' Ron spoke out.

'Urgh,' Lavender grunted with antipathy, 'Why would he care about a smelly old dragon?'

I grew angry, 'For your information, Hagrid loves dragons. Just because you don't like them doesn't mean someone else can't have the privilege to fancy them.'

Lavenders mouth trembled into a frown as she held her fingers tightly around the handle of a spoon. She then shot a glance at Ron, 'Won, are you going to take that?'

Ron looked at me then at Lavender, 'She has a point you know.'

Her jaw dropped open in shock, 'Fine, have it her way then.'

Ron watched Lavender shoot up from her seat and sped off before you could say Quiddich. He then followed pursuit, although I could swear he whispered _"bloody hell" _under his breath as he, too, stood up from his seat.

I crossed my arms and made sure he was well enough away from earshot before I spoke. 'The way he has to stand up for her is complete rubbish.' I looked over at Harry and Ginny whose fingers intertwined with each others on the table. My anger was swept away, and I broke out into a smile.

'I dunno, it's his first girlfriend I guess, you want to make them happy,' Harry said before he made eye contact with Ginny.

'I'm glad to see you two finally together,' I spoke light-heartedly, ignoring the comment Harry had made. To think why Ron wanted to make Lavender happy was beyond me. Regrettably my thoughts went back to what I said about Hagrid and his love for dragons, and I quickly forgot about the whole ordeal.

'Although Ron has made up a few ground rules,' Ginny uttered teasingly with a roll of her eyes.

'Oh really?' I grew suddenly interested, if not more then before.

'He doesn't want us showing any contact towards each other as long as he's around,' Harry pointed out.

'Or giving each other any _"looks" _or so he puts it,' Ginny added.

I curved my lips back, but I couldn't hold in my laughter. It didn't take long before Harry and Ginny joined in as well.

'What are you three on about?' Ron's sudden presence made our laughs come to a complete stop. Lavender was once again with him. She had obviously forgiven him.

'Oh, nothing you need to worry about Ron,' Harry teased just before food filled the platters up in heaps.

*.*.*.*.*.*.

After the feast we all hastily made our way back to the common room. After a long hard day, most of us just wanted to head to bed. I had thought about pouring the Veritaserum into Harry's goblet during dinner, though I knew it would have been impossible to be unnoticed, and by the end of the night I no longer felt the need to. As everyone made their way to the dormitories, with the respect of Harry sneaking a goodnight kiss to Ginny without the watchful eye of a red-headed seventeen year old, I stayed awake by the fire to finish reading a few more chapters in my History of Magic textbook. This was a usual routine of mine. Unexpectedly I had found myself not alone, but with Ginny ambling towards me, as if not wanting to disturb what I was doing.

'I hope I'm not interrupting,' Ginny spoke up after catching my eye.

'Of course not Ginny, is something wrong?' I replied just as I quickly memorized the page I was on before closing the book.

'Oh no, not at all,' Ginny answered quickly with a slight smile so not to give me the wrong impression and sat down, 'I just can't believe it. After all these years of believing Harry was never interested with me and having to try and move on, it was never true.'

A smile grew on the corners of my lips. I was happy for her. I was happy to see that such a thing is possible for someone, 'I'm happy for you.'

'I guess now all we need is someone for you, then that way we can go on double dates,' Ginny said with much enthusiasm.

I let out a side smirk, 'Oh I don't know about that Ginny, I have too much on my mind for studying and classes to think about boyfriends.'

'Are you so sure about that?' Ginny smiled slyly.

'What do you mean? Of course I am,' I looked down to the illustration on the cover of my book and pretended to look interested. I didn't want her to see the lying through my eyes.

'Have you thought about what Harry said at the Quiddich pitch?' Ginny whispered quietly.

I froze, and I could swear my heart had stopped. I bit my lip, and thought to play stupid. 'What ever do you mean?'

Ginny was not convinced, nor was she impressed, 'Hermione, you are the brightest witch in Hogwarts after all; surely you don't think I'm that foolish.'

I rolled my eyes and gave in to her protests, 'Alright then, I can say that I'm a bit curious.'

Ginny looked away to her right as a furtive smile creased her lips. Her eyes gazed at the embers of the once vibrant fire. She took out her wand, and with a small swish and flick of her wrist, a log lifted up and hovered slowly, then fell into the fire. Flames reared, their light darting across to meet Ginny's rounded face as she looked at me once again.

'That's better,' Ginny grinned happily, 'Now as I was saying, I know Harry wouldn't tell you this because it would be going against the "guy's code," but I think you should know.'

My brows knitted as I looked at her with confusion after a few moments of silence, she obviously wanted to hear my response. 'Know what, Ginny?'

'Why do you think Ron acted the way he did when you told him you loved him, only moments after realizing you just said it because you both are close friends?' Ginny breathed.

I fluttered my eye lids as my brows still knitted closely together, 'I never really though about it…,' I lied. I was beginning to understand what had made me confused all day. Hearing the words come from someone else's mouth made it much clearer and more believable, 'Why?'

'Isn't it obvious? He was disappointed,' Ginny's eyes searched mine and I knew she had caught on. I gave her a look of innocence; I wanted to hear it from her. 'Hermione,' Ginny spoke almost as if she were asking a question, 'Ron fancies you. He has since I can remember.'

I felt my heart take a few leaps, but I kept still in my chair, trying to be mature, not wanting to show the same sort of odd, unseen excitement that had held inside of my chest. I had an almost indiscernible hunch that I had already known what Ginny had just impulsively told me. Though alternatively I played the dumb card, for I knew what would happen if I was aware of the complete truth.

'I see,' I whispered, my heart still pounding hard against my chest. 'What about Lavender?'

Ginny shrugged as she motioned herself into another position on the couch. 'I suspect he believes you'll never feel the same way…' Ginny paused for a moment after her words lingered through my mind in the unbearable silence. 'Do you?'

I opened my mouth to answer but no words escaped it. I didn't know what I felt. The thought did come across my mind from time to time, though I never really persuaded myself to look much into it. Maybe it was because of the same reason Ron never acted on his feelings. I never believed Ron would ever like me, which is why I never thought much of it when he changed so drastically at the Quiddich pitch. I cleared my throat.

'I - possibly.' I didn't know what else to say at that moment.

Ginny smiled softly, 'If only you could get him to fess up without it looking obvious,' She winked. 'Well I'm off to bed; I'll see you in the morning.'

I was hesitant for a moment, still thinking through what Ginny had just said. 'Goodnight,' I whispered silently as I watched her walk up the cold stone steps towards the girl's dormitory. My mind was racing. _The Veritaserum,_ I thought. That must have been what she was getting at.

I went straight bed, hoping to sleep on it. Maybe I felt more closer to Ron that I had expected or intended. Sure, I might have already consciously had known, but Ginny just gave me that one finale push to help me finally realize what it was that I was hiding for so long. Now what? Even if I used the Veritaserum on Ron, there's still a chance that he would remain with Lavender. I couldn't just tell him, for I myself have just discovered something I hardly knew I felt. Besides, it might mess him up, maybe he feels for Lavender as much as he does for me. I grabbed a hold of my sheets and clenched them tightly. _I'll think about it tomorrow,_ I thought as I stared confoundedly through the window at the bright and heavy moonlight.


End file.
